


Khal's Consort

by Enduring_Time



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, alive potters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enduring_Time/pseuds/Enduring_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was hated by his parents and his elder twin, the-boy-who-lived, for being a squib. They were wrong. Lily and James thought that they were making life hell for Harry by selling him to the Dothraki, instead Harry finds love and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traded For An Army

**Author's Note:**

> Main idea for Khal’s Consort came when I was reading the amazing story Love, Escape and Future by Slayer_of_Destiny. There are simply no other stories that have a Harry Potter/Khal Drogo pairing. If you want to read this story you can find it here at http://archiveofourown.org/works/1530956/chapters/3239294
> 
> Thanks for your time and hope you enjoy reading! 
> 
> (Thank you LokiMoriarty)

Khal’s Consort: 1. Traded for an Army

Summary: Hadrian was hated by his parents and his elder twin, the-boy-who-lived, for being a squib. They were wrong. Lily and James thought that they were making life hell for Hadrian by selling him to the Dothraki. Instead, Hadrian finds love and family.

In this story, the Dothraki only hate black magic, not the regular kind. They find it to be a strength, Dothraki have magic, but it is used to fortify their bones and muscles, making them stronger.

 

\----------

“Congratulations it’s a boy.” Hearing this small sentence from the healer was one of the best things Lily and her husband had ever heard. James Potter, the proud father, smiled at the babe placed into his waiting arms.

 

“Lucas James Potter. Our son.” James smiled, they had picked out a boy and a girl name weeks before Lily had gone into Labor. He was delighted that his first born son and heir was a boy, it was one of the pureblood ideals that not even he could knock out of his head.

 

His thoughts cut off as he heard his wife groan in pain, he handed his son to the nurse before going to his wife.

 

“What’s wrong with her!” James practically yelled not knowing what was happening to Lily.

“She has gone back into labor. It seems she’s is having twins. The second one must have been hidden by the other.” The doctor told the new father before focusing back on the woman, telling her to push. After a few more excruciating pushes, another boy was brought into the world. He was small, almost half the size of his twin. They both had black hair and blue eyes that all newborns had.

 

The parents of the unexpected twins were startled by the second child but were happy all the same. The nurses handed Lily the elder twin and James held the younger of the pair.

“Well, Lily. What should we call this little one?” James asked her, as he held the little boy for her to see. “How about Hadrian?” Lily thought about the name, swirling the name and different combinations of first and middle names in her mind, before settling on one.

 

“How about Hadrian Orion Potter. We can call him Hadrian, Sirius would love one of our son’s having his middle name.” Lily proudly told her husband with a smile. James smiled a wide ecstatic grin and nodded.

 

“That sounds perfect my Lily-flower.”

 

\----------

 

A few months later Dumbledore came and told them about the prophecy. Due to the danger, they moved into a Fidelus warded house, where they lived for a year and a half, until that night.

 

One day the Potters left the twins with their friend and secret keeper, Peter and went to an order meeting. That night Peter betrayed the Potter’s in the worst possible way, he sold them out to the dark lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord was trying to find the Potter children and kill the boy who was foretold to defeat him.

 

Peter gave Voldemort the address written on a small scrap of paper and led him into the nursery where the twins were sitting in their shared crib. Voldemort raised his wand at Lucas, who looked stronger than Hadrian did. The size was not the only difference, in fact, they had nothing in common at all. Lucas had dull black hair, his father’s brown eyes, and was a very pudgy toddler. Hadrian, on the other hand, had raven black hair that shone blue in the moonlight, beautiful green eyes, and was much smaller than his elder twin.

 

Voldemort cast the notorious killing curse with a grim smile gracing his ugly, snake-like face. He saw the smaller twin’s eyes widen and felt a twist in his gut. A feeling that he could only relate to a sense of dread. Hadrian tugged his brother down and pushed both small hands out towards the beam of green light. A bright white shield sprang into existence, surrounding the twins in a protective bubble.

 

The green light bounced off the shield and back at the dark lord who was far too shocked to move out of the way in time, and the light hit him, causing him to crumble into dust. Leaving a horrified Peter staring at the new pile of dust on the floor.

 

A few moments later the door to the nursery was slammed open by a furious looking James. They marched into the room and saw Peter staring mournfully at a pile of ashes and a robe that they could recognize as the dark lords. James stunned and bound his traitorous friend, before turning to the twins and saw Hadrian passed out on the cot and an awake Lucas. Hadrian’s twin had a bloody “V” on his forehead from when Hadrian pushed him out of the way, and he hit his head on the corner of the crib post.

 

Of course, then Dumbledore came along and ruined Hadrian’s life with a few simple words.

 

“Lucas defeated Voldemort.”

 

 Dumbledore mistook the cut on the boy's forehead to be a mark given by the killing curse. He waved his wand at the boys checking how strong each of their magical abilities was. He found that Lucas had a normal magical level for a toddler, and Hadrian had almost no magic at all. The old man didn’t realize that the level was so low because of how much magic Hadrian had used and that his magic was one of the strongest a wizard has ever had. But, at that point, it was already too late.

 

“Lily, James I’m sorry to tell you this. Hadrian is a squib; he has almost no magic.” Lily sunk to her knees in horror and James froze. It was detrimental to his family name if his son was born a squib. “It would be best if we get Peter to the ministry as soon as we can. It will be in Hadrian’s interest if we do not inform the public about him. It would not be fair to keep him in the shadow his brother will cast, being the Boy-Who-Lived.”

 

\----------

 

Many years later a seventeen-year-old Hadrian sat on the bed in his small room reading a potions tome. He had straight, waist long raven hair that shone with a blue tint when he was in the sun and eyes the color of emeralds. Hadrien knew he was somewhat androgynous in looks, with his lithe figure and flawless pale skin. Of course, it didn’t help his masculinity that his frame was petite in height. All in all, Hadrian looked almost entirely opposite from his brother Lucas Potter, who grew up to be rather dull in appearance.

 

In fact, Hadrian had no reason to think of the Potter’s like family at all. He had stopped being treated like a part of the family after the dark lord’s attack. He was put into a room and cared for by a house elf. Hadrian was never included in family holidays and whenever his and his brother’s birthday came around Hadrian was stopped from attending even though it was his birthday as well.

 

Hadrian flopped onto his back and tossed the massive tome aside. His parents believed that he was a squib. In Fact, he was the opposite; he had an enormous amount of magic in his continually expanding magical core. On his eleventh birthday, he found out about his brother being accepted into Hogwarts and that Hadrian was not allowed to go because of his status as ‘squib.'

 

The only reason he had control of his magic and how he managed to learn wandless magic without going to Hogwarts was because of the house elves. They copied the library and gave him a trunk full of thousands of books and when he finished those they brought more. Hadrian wasn’t sure where they had been getting them, but he decided that it honestly didn’t matter to him.

 

Hadrian taught himself to read and then, later on, he taught himself magically. His ‘family’ never found out about his training. It was pitifully easy to keep his secret from the Potter’s as most of the time they left him alone in the manor while they took vacations every few weeks, leaving for months at a time. During these trips, Remus and Sirius visited as many times as they could before the Potter’s came back. Sadly the Potter’s would have known if he left the manor grounds. Otherwise, they would have taken him away from the Potters’ and let him live with them and their mate.

 

Hadrian bought everything he needed by owl order including clothing, potions supplies, and when he was old enough, weapons. He got a few sets of knives, a couple of swords, and even archery equipment and proceeded to train with them until he was a master in each. He also trained in a few hand-to-hand fighting styles so he would be able to protect himself in all conditions.a

 

A few months ago, Hadrian found out a startling piece of news; he was a bearer. He was able to become naturally pregnant, but he only went into a heat period of sorts once a year where he would be fertile enough to conceive a child. After the initial shock, all Hadrian could feel was a strange sense of happiness. He knew he liked men, so Hadrian never thought he would be able to have a large family the way he wanted, but now he could. It was pure luck that his parents were gone for each of his heats, as only wizards with a more abundant than average supply of magic could be bearers.

 

At the moment Hadrian was suspicious about his ‘family.' Typically they were almost always away on trips, but they have been at the manor for such a long time with no trips at all, even with Lucas whining like the spoiled brat that he is, they still didn’t leave.

 

A sudden pop of a house elf entering his room startled him slightly, but Hadrian was used to it and quickly recovered.

 

“Master Hadrian Sir, your parents be wanting you in the study.” The house elf informed him. Hadrian nodded and rolled off of his bed as the small elf vanished with another pop. Hadrian didn’t bother rushing to the study; it didn’t matter what they thought now as they already hated him.

 

He walked into the study and paused seeing the number of people in the room. The Potter’s were there along with Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and many other order members that filled up the room. He saw tear tracks in both Sirius’s and Remus’s eyes as they sadly watched him enter the room.

 

Hadrian thought he saw a flash of anger in the potions master’s black eyes. Hadrian didn’t personally know the man. Hadrian felt like he knew the potions master from somewhere before he mentally slapped himself; it must have been a couple of his potion books and articles that the dower potion master had publsihed.

 

“May I ask why you have called me here?” Hadrian started in a fake calm voice.

 

“Hadrian, my boy.” Dumbledore started as Hadrian glared at him for calling him his boy. “ We have recently discovered an interesting fact about the veil; it is actually a portal between this world and another. In that other world, there is a tribe called the Dothraki, a large group of horse-lords that travel the land. They are ruled by their strongest, which is called the Khal.” Hadrian was confused as to where the conversation was going but didn’t bother asking.

 

“As you know we are currently at war with dark forces. We need an army of strong warriors to help the light side win. We do not possess enough people in the wizarding world to create such an army. After the discovery of the Dothraki, we came up with a solution to our problem and a problem the Dothraki have. You see the Khal needs a bride. That is where you come in Hadrian.” Said teens eyes widened in horror before the mask took over his features.

 

“With your parent's permission, we have set up an arranged marriage between you and the Khal. In exchange, we get an army of Dothraki warriors to help the light side win the war.” Hadrian’s legs almost gave out underneath his body at hearing what Dumbledore set up. He was being sold for an army! How dare they!

 

“You see Hadrian this way you can help your brother, even while being a squib. You need to start packing as soon as possible.” Lily informed him in a false loving tone. Hadrian felt his anger flare into a fire inside of him but had far too good of a mask to show any of his raging emotions. He thought in silence for a moment before he realized that it was the perfect solution. Of course, he would have to marry a man he didn’t love and wouldn’t get to see Sirius, Remus, and their other mate, but it also helped his situation a lot.

 

He would no longer be stuck with the Potter’s! He would no longer have to hide his magic, and he would no longer be trapped in the dreary Potter Manor. Inside he was conflicted between the pro’s and con’s, but on the outside, he showed no emotions at all.

 

“I see, when will I leave?” Hadrian asked in a monotonous voice. The other looked put off that Hadrian wasn’t giving them trouble. Again it was Dumbledore that answered him.

 

“You will leave in the morning. You will need to bring a gift to give to your husband-to-be, Khal Drogo.” Hadrian nodded, turned, and walked out of the study and headed back to his bedroom. He packed his books, weapons, and other possessions into his trunk, hoping he would be able to get some native clothing when he got there. He flopped onto the bed trying to clear the tears out of his eyes, before falling into a troubled sleep, not caring that he was missing dinner.

\--------

Hadrian was startled from his sleep when his door slammed into the wall as Lily burst uninvited into his room holding a package wrapped in brown paper. She threw the box on the bed before giving Hadrian an order.

 

“Get cleaned up and dressed then meet us in the foyer, it’s time for you to leave finally.” She turned on her heel and stomped back out of his room, leaving him to get ready.

 

He took a shower before bothering to open the package, inside he found clothing. A pair of brown trousers and a dark green tunic. He slipped the garment on, not surprised when they resized into a perfect fit. His parents didn’t care enough to get his measurements. He slid on a pair of leather flats before grabbing his trunk and leaving his room for the last time. Pausing in the doorway long enough to wandlessly cast a translation charm on himself, he doubted that he would be able to speak a language from another world. He slowly walked to the foyer where Dumbledore and the Potter’s were standing along with Severus.

 

“Ready, Hadrian my boy? It is time; we best get going. Your parents need to stay here with your brother, so Severus will be going in there steed. He will come back here while you stay with the Dothraki.” Dumbledore grabbed Hadrian and Severus and apparated all three of them to the ministry. They got many stares as they descended into the Department of Mysteries where the veil was located. When they got there, Dumbledore motioned towards the archway filled with whispers.

 

“There you go, my boys. Just remember Hadrian, it’s for the better good.” Hadrian nodded with false acceptance before he and Severus stepped into the veil and away from the world Hadrian had always known. They were instantly surrounded by dense white fog until Severus lightly gripped his arm and led him forward. After walking for awhile, they saw another stone arch ahead of them.

 

When they passed through the other side of the barrier, Hadrian saw that an identical stone arch as the one they entered through, stood in the middle of a raised circular stone platform that had a multitude of runes carved into its surface. Hadrian had to stop his observing and follow Severus who was walking briskly towards the forest. Hadrian caught up with the stern man and followed him into the greenery and down a dirt path that led into a vast clearing.

 

The first thing Hadrian saw was a large body of water and a great mass of people and an equal amount of horses tied up along the sides of the clearing. The people were wearing furs and painted leathers, which didn’t cover up all that much skin. Most men only had leather pants on, and a few had open leather vests. The woman wore skirts and shirts that stopped mid-stomach just covering their breasts. Well, there were quite a few that didn’t even bother wearing a shirt and just let them hang out and bounce as they walked, danced, and fucked. Not caring at all that they were doing it in the middle of the tribe.

 

Suddenly all Hadrian could see was a tan, muscled chest. He looked up and saw the most massive man Hadrian had ever seen. He had extremely long black hair that was held back in metal clips, so it hung in a long rope behind his head and all the way down his back. His beard was also held together by a couple of silver clasps. He had a scar that ran from his forehead to his cheek splitting his eyebrow into two.

 

He wore no shirt but had blue lines painted on his shoulders and was wearing pants and leather armor around his waist. Oh, sweet Merlin. Is that the Khal? He’s gigantic!

 

The man studied Hadrian before turning and stalking to a raised wooden platform and sitting.

 

“That was Khal Drogo, your future husband. That means he likes you, if he didn’t you would be dead by now.” Severus walked him up to the platform before motioning for him to sit next to the Khal. He did what Severus told him. Hadrian glanced over at the Khal who looked to be enjoying a fight that was happening over a woman. Hadrian flinched when he saw one of the fighters get cut down before the winner cut off the other’s braid.

 

"A Dothraki celebration without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair." A voice from beside him startled Hadrian who quickly turned to see who was talking. “My name is Jorah Mormont; I’m a translator and gift from the Khal so you, Khaleesi, may have an easier time adjusting to life with the Dothraki.”

 

“What does Khaleesi mean?” Hadrian asked in English even though he already knew what the title meant due to the translation charm.

 

“It is what the Dothraki call the wife of the Khal or in this case the consort of the Khal.” He told Hadrian who nodded in understanding, before turning to another Dothraki woman who set down a wooden bowl filled with fresh fruits. Hadrian smiled at her and nodded in thanks; he didn’t want them to know that he understands and can speak their language already.

 

He was gifted with many things including gold, fresh foods, and even a few books some in English and some in their language.

 

Jorah handed him a piece of paper where there was a drawing of a face covered with seemingly random markings. “What are these?” Hadrian asked Jorah.

 

“These are the markings that you need to draw on his face for the bonding ceremony,” Jorah explained the full ceremony as Hadrian studied the ruins and marks on the drawings face. He used his finger to trace them, making sure he remembered each of the shapes and their placements. They talked until Drogo stood and Hadrian hurried to follow; he noticed the Severus was watching sadly.

 

As the Dothraki paused in their activities, Drogo stepped in front of Hadrian, so they were facing each other. He pulled the dagger out of the sheath at his hip and slit his left palm and used a finger from his other hand and dipped it into his blood and drawing markings with it on Hadrian’s face. When he had drawn the marks, he handed the blade to Hadrian who without pausing slashed the edge into his palm before draw the same patterns on the Khal’s face. He heard Jorah gasp as he made each of the marks correctly. His practice in studying ruins until he was able to memorize diagrams and draw them effortlessly in minutes did help him.

 

The next part of the bonding ritual started when they held out their uncut hands and placed their palms together with the knife in between their palms. Both gripped the hilt with their still bleeding hands allowing the blood to drip down the blade. Drogo pulled the dagger up and out of their hands, leaving identical cuts on each of their palms. Their blood mingled, bonding them for life. A few moments later the wounds healed and the blood marks on their faces slid down their neck and arms before settling around both wrists showing that they were fully bonded together for the rest of their lives.

“It is time for the gift trade,” Jorah whispered from a few feet behind them.

 

Hadrian nodded and took the shrunken gift out of his pocket and enlarged it before handing the cloth draped gift to Drogo. The Khal quickly threw back the fabric revealing the offering for all to see. Hadrian saw Drogo’s eyes widen when he saw the gift. Hadrian had gone into his weapons collection and chosen his best pair of long daggers. The blades were goblin forged steel which was stronger than diamond and had so many charms placed on them that they would never get damaged or dull. The hilt was black stone with detailed carvings of horses and riders that Hadrian had used his magic to carve the night before. Hadrian thought it was perfect for the leader of the horse lords. He watched as the Khal checked the balance and swiped them through the air.

 

“ **Good Blades** ” It was growled so quietly that only Hadrian could hear. The Khal gripped Hadrian’s arm and pulled him into the crowd that instantly spit letting their Khal and new Khaleesi walk past with no trouble. The Khal stopped in front of a beautiful white mare. Hadrian stroked the fur on the horse's neck, admiring the gorgeous animal that was gifted to him.

 

“Tell him that I am proud to be accepted and welcome with his people,” Hadrian told Jorath who relayed his words to Drogo. Hadrian never noticed Severus leave after the ceremony to inform Dumbledore that it was done.

 

“ **Time to go** ,” Drogo growled before picking Hadrian off of the ground and settling him on his new horse with ease as if he were as light as a feather. The large man easily mounts his black stallion before leading both horses out of the celebration which Hadrian believed would last entirely through the night. Hadrian enjoyed the ride including the darkening sky and cool breeze that swept over him. It wasn’t until the horse stopped and Drogo jumped off of his horse, that he realized they were in front of a large tent.

 

Hadrian was once again lifted off of his mare, but this time he was not set down. Instead, Drogo carried him into a giant tent and set him down on a fur draped chair. At that point Hadrian was starting to panic, he was a virgin and from what he has seen from some of the Dothraki in the clearing that they were not exactly gentle. They were wild, fucking like animals in heat.

 

Drogo momentarily vanished into another part of the tent only to return with a platter of fruit. He set the food on the table and picked up a grape and holding it out towards Hadrian.

 

“ **Eat** ” Drogo urged Hadrian, who paused for a moment before accepting the fruit into his mouth and chewing. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until the juice hit his tongue, the last time he had eaten was the previous day's lunch. Drogo continued to feed Hadrian the fruit for a while until Hadrian shook his head and rubbed his stomach in a content way.

 

Drogo set the extra fruit on the table and stood up before tossing his pants aside and advancing on Hadrian who paled at what his new husband was doing. Hadrian flinched and backed up when Drogo reached for his shirt. The move must have aggravated the Khal due to the following words that came rumbling from his mouth.

 

“ **Great Stallion! We are just going to rest!** ” Hadrian relaxed a bit hearing the strong calming words from the large man. When Drogo reached for him again, he didn’t stop him from removing his clothing. The man was surprisingly gentle as slid the shirt over Hadrian’s head and slid his pants down his legs causing him to shiver at the sensation.

 

Drogo moved him towards the bed and pulled Hadrian onto the soft furs and pillows with him, the next moment Hadrian found himself lying on his side facing his new husband. Hadrian slowly let himself relax into the bed until he was almost asleep, comforted by the murmurs that came from the Khal. Hadrian only twitched when Drogo slung an arm across Hadrian’s side and pulled him closer until they were pressed together, chest to chest. Hadrian’s head resting under Drogo’s, his warm breath puffing against the Khal’s collarbone. They fell asleep that way, and Hadrian found that he couldn’t help but be utterly content exactly where he was.

 


	2. Truths of a kind

**Khal’s Consort Chapter 2 Truths of A Kind**

**Edited 12/15/2017**

 

POV Severus (When Hadrian was five years old)

**_______________________________________**

 

Dumbledore was a foolish, manipulative old coot. That’s what Severus learned over the years that he had known that old manipulator. The worst part was seeing that damned old man desecrate the life of an innocent child, one named Hadrian Orion Potter. It was hard for him to sit back and watch as the old man declared the eldest Potter child, Lucas James Potter, the “Boy-Who-Lived.” That boy, Lucas, was hideous when you compared him to the Fey-like beauty of the younger twin. It was like comparing a butterfly to dirt; they were in no way even comparable.

 

Somehow that old man had managed to convince himself and everyone in the wizarding world that Lucas Potter was better than his twin. It made no sense.

 

It all started a few years after the final attack by Voldemort. Severus was forced to go to the Birthday party that was being held for Lucas Potter, to keep guard for the Boy-Who-Lived. Of course, that meant that almost every witch and wizard in Britain was crammed into the Potter’s ballrooms. All Severus wanted to do for the beginning of the night was slap that spoiled brat.

 

So there he was, standing halfway hidden in the shadows beside the door. He was utterly bored when a small motion from the doorway caught his attention.

 

Severus quickly and discreetly turned and focused on what was moving in the doorway. He instantly saw a small boy just barely peeking his head through the entranceway far enough to see what was happening in the large room.

 

The boy had silky raven black hair, flawless cream skin, and large emerald eyes, which shone with longing as he took in the people that happily conversed and danced to the orchestra music that filled every inch the room.

 

Then it struck him; this boy was Hadrian, the younger Potter child. The only thing that had keyed him into that revelation was Lily’s green eyes, peeking out from the boy’s black shoulder-length hair. Suddenly those green eyes filled with a darker emotion, one that Severus easily recognized, Fear. Severus followed the boy’s eyes, only to see James Potter stalking towards the doorway with a look of pure rage as he glared down at his youngest son.

 

James yanked the boy through the doorway and down the long hallway. Severus cautiously followed, making sure to stay out of sight so he wouldn’t be seen. He cast a small glamour charm to hide his features, in case he had to intervene. Severus watched shocked as James threw the boy to the tiled floor. The man quickly waved his wand, setting up a silencing charm, thankfully Severus was close enough that he could still hear what was being said.

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?” James roared at the boy, who was cowering against the red wall. “HOW DARE YOU RUIN LUCAS’S BIRTHDAY!” _Wasn’t it also Hadrian’s Birthday as well? Why wasn’t his birthday being celebrated as well?_

 

James gave Hadrian a hard kick to the stomach, growling as the boy curled into himself at the pain. Just the fact that the boy hadn’t screamed as the kick connected, clued Severus into the fact that it was a regular occurrence for the boy to get punished that way. The man continued to kick and beat the small boy.

 

Severus quickly aimed his wand at James and sent a spell that would make him fall asleep immediately, and then obliviated him of the memories of seeing Hadrian standing in the doorway. James’ unconscious form was levitated into an empty guest room and unceremoniously dumped onto the bed, Severus knew that when the man woke up, he wouldn’t know how he ended up in that guest room. But, would most likely brush it off thinking that it was due to the amount of alcohol he had already consumed.

 

Severus then turned and looked at the boy. Now as he looked closer, he could tell that the boy was not treated as he should be. He was thin, not starved, but also not eating all of the nutritious foods that a child his age should be consuming. Instead of the clothes Lucas was wearing which were the best the Potter's money could buy, Hadrian’s garb was old and worn, far too baggy to be his initially.

 

The boy, who was still curled up on the floor in the same position as he was before, was looking up at him, eyes filled with curiosity and confusion. The boy apparently wasn't used to having people helping him in any way, least of all stopping his father from dealing out his punishment.

 

Severus reached into his bottomless pocket and wordlessly summoned a vial of bruise balm which should heal the bruises in a few hours at most, and rolled it to the boy on the floor. Severus was familiar with abused children and knew that they did not take well with physical contact. Hadrian cautiously picked it up and looked at it curiously before his eyes shone with thankful tears when he recognized just what was in the small jar.

 

"Why did you help me?" The sweet sound of Hadrian's voice left the potion master at a lack of words. Just the boy's voice spoke of just how powerful and innocent he was which was a miracle in itself because of how the boy was treated by his own family.

 

"No child deserves that type of treatment from anyone least of all a parent," Severus said in a caring tone that many believed he could never have had. "Make sure you cover the bruised area with a layer of this paste every thirty minutes it should help the bruising heal faster. I Should get back to the party before the old man realizes that I left."

 

He turned to leave but was stopped by a hesitant voice. "Who are you, sir?"

 

"My names is… Tobias Prince, I promise I will be in contact with you soon. I am not like your _father."_ Hadrian gave Severus a shy, but still, brilliant smile, showing just how happy he was to have someone on his side for once.

 

"Thank you, sir."

 

"You are welcome, young Hadrian." Severus turned and strode back to the ballroom, knowing that this would not be the last time he saw Hadrian Orion Potter.

 

Severus knew that he was going to do all he could do to make sure that Hadrian was able to reach his full potential, one that Severus knew he would not get to if it were up to the Potters and Dumbledore. So the first thing he did was send a small package that held supplies for Hadrian including many books for him to learn from and a dietary plan for Hadrian to give to the house elves, to make sure that the boy got all the healthy food that he needed.

 

He also sent a small letter to the sweet boy that would even play out loud in case the Potter's never taught him how to read. It turned out that his suspicions about the Potter's lack of teaching were partially correct, but Hadrian had learned some as the House Elves made sure the boy at least learned the basics such as reading and writing.

 

Over the next few years, Hadrian and Severus kept in contact by sending hundreds of letters back and forth with the help of the house elves. Severus sent Hadrian many books and tomes to learn from and later on sent weapons and instructions to make sure that Hadrian was prepared for any confrontation. Of course, Hadrian also bought many other tools and weapons which he kept in his bottomless trunk.

 

Everything was going very well with Hadrian. He was healthy and well trained in every way he possibly could be, but then the day came. Dumbledore forced his way into Severus's quarters and demanded that he be the one to take Hadrian to be traded to a group of crazed warriors in exchange for an army.

 

It was tough for Severus just to stand there and watch them tell Hadrian what was going to happen to him. He wanted to reach over and drag the boy into bone-crushing hug but knew that he couldn't.

 

The next day was the worst Severus had ever had. He was forced to act like a complete and utter arse to the Boy who was like a son to him, just to keep the old coot from finding out that he had any connection to him.

 

Severus hated how he had to pretend to hate Hadrian, but he knew that the old coot would search through his memories of the event to make sure that Hadrian went through the ceremony. Oh, how Severus hated that damn old man.

 

When they arrived on the other side of the veil, they made their way through the trees to the large clearing. Severus saw Hadrian absorbing the view of the tribe that he would soon be a part of. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice the enormous man making his way towards them until the man was standing directly in front of him.

 

Hadrian was stunned by the man standing in front of him that he didn’t notice Severus slip a shrunken letter into one of his pockets. When the Khal turned and made his way to the wooden platform Severus gave a breathlessly relieved sigh, he knew that if the man hadn’t approved of Hadrian, Severus would be going into mourning for the beautiful boy who he thought of as his son.

 

Severus motioned for Hadrian to join him on the platform, and stood there as Jorah, the translator, talked to Hadrian. He only moved off of the platform when the ritual started.

 

He watched as they slit their hands on the same blade and drew the necessary ruins. Severus was proud that Hadrian could memorize the ruins that quickly, but he was saddened at the same time. That the first time, he saw the achievement that it was during his bonding ceremony. Then they slit their other hands and placed them together, binding themselves together for the rest of their lives. Severus left the clearing when they started the gift trade. As soon as he made it through the veil, he apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts wards, and slowly walked to the Headmaster’s office, dreading the talk he knew was waiting there for him.

 

“Severus, my boy, did the Potter brat do his part?” Dumbledore asked, not even trying to mask the dislike in his tone.

 

“Yes, he is bonded to the Khal. It is done.” Dumbledore nodded, and Severus felt the Headmaster’s attempt to break through the walls that Severus had been building and fortifying for many years. Severus reluctantly dropped his mental barriers, making sure that all feelings in the memories were hidden. It would be terrible if the headmaster knew what he thought of Hadrian. After the Headmaster had seen the memories, he smugly pulled away and let Severus’s mental protections snap forcefully back into place.

 

“Good to see the brat has finally done his part, and he is finally too far away to be a nuisance any longer.” Severus nodded and headed back to his rooms. He sat on his couch, head in his hands, feeling miserable.

 

After a few more minutes of drowning in his negative emotions, he summoned the largest bottle of Firewhisky that he had in the cabinet and proceeded to drink himself into a haze.

 

_How in Merlin’s name was he supposed to tell Black, Lupin, and Greyback about their pup being sold to the leader of the Dothraki?_

 

_...I am going to die..._

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

**Next Morning with Hadrian**

 

Hadrian slowly woke reveling in the feeling of being entirely warm and well rested for what must have been the first time in his life. He had never felt comfortable enough in the Potter’s manor to fall into a deep sleep. For some reason he felt safe around that hulking mass, he was currently using as both a pillow and a heater.

 

Then he remembered he was naked,

 

...and so was Drogo. Hadrian's face instantly turned a brilliant shade of red.

 

He groaned and buried his burning face into the bare chest below him. He stiffened realizing that the Khal could wake up from his movements. After a few moments, he relaxed when he saw that Drogo hadn’t moved to throw him aside and Hadrian tried in vain to figure out why he felt so content with Drogo. His mind went through some crazy scenarios, many that had no real bearings.

 

Then it dawned on him. His instincts! They were telling Hadrian that he is completely safe with the massive man.  

 

They had thoroughly bound themselves to each other, by both blood and magic. Everything about him was joined with that man, including the bearer within him, which craved a strong mate to take care of him and any children they had together. In other words, Hadrian's magic knows that Drogo was strong and would protect him.

 

Hadrian turned his head to the side, so his ear was directly over the Khal’s beating heart. He ran his hand cautiously down the thick ropes of muscles. Drogo’s thick muscular body was the complete opposite of his own lithe one. Even their skin was so different; Drogo’s was a deep tan from the many years he has spent in the harsh sunlight. Hadrian’s ivory skin from the years spent mostly inside clashed with Drogo’s in a slightly stunning way. Hard to soft, muscular to lithe, dark to light.

 

A deep and very amused rumble in the chest beneath him caused Hadrian to snatch back his wandering hand. He looked up and saw that his new husband was awake and staring at him with an interested look in his dark eyes.  

 

The amused glint in the Khal’s eyes meant that he must have been awake for quite some time already. Hadrian’s face darkened again, and he shrunk back into himself, so he was sitting next to Drogo instead of lying on his chest. The Khal gave a huff before moving the animal skins and pillows, aside and stood up, not caring in the least that Hadrian was witnessing the enormous erection standing proudly between those muscular thighs.

 

Harry could feel his heart pounding and his face burning impossibly further at the daunting naked man stretching in front of him. Harry liked his dry lips as he stared at his to-be mate.

 

The Khal left Hadrian’s view most likely to get some food for them to eat and hopefully put some pants back on. Hadrian quickly grabbed his clothes that had landed on the floor, from the night before fishing out his trunk. As soon as he managed to open it, he grabbed a pair of tan baggy cloth pants and a thin light blue tunic that was thin enough that he would be comfortable in the sun for an extended period of time. He quickly pulled on his clothing praying to Merlin that the Khal would not notice how excited a particular part of him was. Harry groaned in embarrassment before shrinking the trunk again, that was when he saw a small letter, the size of a postage stamp, lying innocently on the floor.

 

He grabbed the letter and enlarged it so he would be able to read whatever was written. He opened up the folded parchment and read through it, smiling when he recognized the handwriting as Tobias’s, but the smile quickly faded as he read what was written.

 

________________

 

Dear Hadrian,

I apologize for everything, Hadrian. It is finally the right time for you to find out who I really am. I hope that after you finish this letter that you will still accept me as another Father figure along with Sirius, Remus, and Fenrir. I honestly never lied to you, Tobias Prince is still a part of my name but not the name I am known by. My full name is Severus Tobias Snape Prince. 

 

First I need to tell you that I had no part in the planning of your marriage to Khal Drogo, but at the moment I have no way to go against Dumbledore’s orders. If I had defied that man I would have ended up in a permanent cell in Azkaban, I have had this threat hanging over my head for many years now.

As soon as I met you when you were barely five years old, I knew that you could be amazing if you got the chance to learn everything that you needed too. I am genuinely thankful that I was one of those few who helped you along the way. I have also included the next two of your training books, I hope that you will get the chance to continue in your training.

 

I swear to you that I will find a way to bring all of your father’s to you. You deserve happiness, and I hope that Khal Drogo will give that to you.

 

With hope,

Severus Tobias Snape Prince

 

___________________

 

Hadrian wasn’t sure how to feel about the revelation that Tobias was Snape, but now he at least understood why he saw so much sadness in Severus’s eyes during the bonding ceremony. The thought of seeing his fathers again brought a sweet smile to his lips. He missed Sirius’s barking laugh and sense of humor, Remus’s thoughtful actions that reminded Hadrian about what a mother’s love must have felt like, he also missed his third father, Fenrir Greyback.

 

The whole of the Wizarding world believed that Fenrir was a part of Voldemort’s followers, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. He only cared about the pack, so he was forced into following Voldemort because he was threatening to kill his whole pack. Dumbledore refused to help them because they were, in his own words ‘dark creatures, hell-bent on destruction’. Once Voldemort was killed, Fenrir was finally free from Voldemort. The problem was that most of the wizarding world still wanted him to get the Dementors kiss.

 

Hadrian grabbed the envelope that had fallen to the floor feeling around in the envelope he pulled out two small shrunken books. One was labeled Advanced Magicks, and the other was simply labeled Physical Level 13 in Tobias’s handwriting, Hadrian enlarged them before beginning to page through the books he smiled as he paged through the Physical book. He loved them, the book was made especially for Hadrian by Tobias, ah Severus, no he was still Tobias to him. Each chapter started with an explanation, then had step-by-step instructions on how the attack worked, the best part was the wizarding pictured that moved over the page showing him how each part of the movements looked. He re-shrunk the books and put them into his trunk before he sat back on the bed.

 

The questioning grunt that came from Hadrian’s new husband shook him from his thoughts about seeing his family again. The still naked man sat next to him and began to hand fed Hadrian fruit and small chunks of bread as he had the night before. That continued until Hadrian firmly shook his head, telling Drogo without words that he was full. Drogo then devoured the rest and dressed in a pair of leather pants and his leather stomach guard.

 

**"Time to go."**

 

Drogo picked up a sulky Hadrian and walked out of the tent with him held over his shoulder as he walked outside. Hadrian was set down directly onto the back of the large white mare that Drogo gifted to him the night before.

 

It was amazing just how quickly the Dothraki managed to pack up the whole camp in just under an hour. When they were done Drogo road his black stallion to the front of the Khalasar. Then they left with their Khal guiding them. After a short while, Hadrian’s legs and butt started to ache from sitting in a position he wasn’t used to so he cast a simple cushioning charm on the saddle to make sure that he wouldn’t be too stiff when they settled for the night.  

 

Hadrian fell into pace with Jorah, the only other person besides his husband that he knew in the slightest.

 

“Jorah, why did Drogo, not…” Hadrian said quietly and let the question fade into a questioning silence as the red on his cheeks darkened. Jorah shook his head with a scowl gracing his pale face when he realized what he meant.

 

“Marriage is considered sacred to the Dothraki people, consummation must be done willingly by both parties. Never will a Dothraki willingly harm their Mates in any way. Least of all with the act of rape.” Jorah told him. “Having sex is treated a bit differently…”

 

“I see. I wish someone could have told me that beforehand, I think I almost fainted when Drogo started to strip. He’s huge. I thought I was going to die.” Hadrian moaned in a pathetic voice that showed just how upsetting it had been the night before. Jorah stared at him shocked and angered. “What?” Hadrian asked when he saw the look he was getting.

 

“Were you not taught Dothraki customs, we told that old man everything you would have needed to know, so you would have been prepared. Were you not in agreement with the contract?” Jorah sounded frantic.

 

“I had no part in the contract. I found out about the contract two days ago.” Hadrian told him. “At first I was angry at being forced to marry, but then I realized that it was one of the best things that could have happened to me. I was trapped there, like a songbird in a cage, here I am as free as the wind. I would never trade it for anything.” Jorah started with an angry expression that softened with Hadrian’s confession and the happy look on his face.

 

“I guess it’s up to me to teach you the things they should have taught you before you came. I guess I will start with answering any questions you have.” Jorah waited patiently as Hadrian sorted through all the questions that he had built up in his mind.

 

“Can you tell me a bit about the magic in this world?” Hadrian hesitantly asked Jorah who nodded.

 

“Magic is what makes the Dothraki as strong as they are. They may not be able to use the magic like the wizards of your world are able to, but their bodies are thrumming with a magic that fortifies their bones and muscles, making them the strongest group of people on this land. None of the other races have the use of magic.” Jorah paused, letting the new Khaleesi, sort through that bit of information before continuing. "For them to see a person, such as that Dumbledore person, use magic outside of his body is amazing to them. The only thing the Dothraki people hate about magic is when it is black magic. That type is cursed, and for one to even attempt it, they lose their heads.” He finished darkly in a warning tone.  

 

“I see, well at least we share those thoughts about the forbidden Magics.”

 

“Can you tell me a bit about you? In truth, we do not know much about your people.” Jorah asked him after they talked about the Dothraki customs for a few hours.

 

Hadrian thought about it for a while before starting with the basics. “First of all, I guess you should know that our world is divided into two main groups, those with magic, called witches and wizards and those without magic which we call Muggles.” Hadrian paused wondering how he should phrase the next bit. “One other difference between Witches and Wizards is that there is a... type of… inheritance that has been seen four or five times in the last two hundred years.” Hadrian groaned, not knowing how to continue his explanation to a man who knows nothing about this type of magic. It was so awkward trying to talk about something like this...

 

“What is the inheritance?” Jorah asked trying to get the other to continue.

 

“Well there was a time that not many witches were born, causing the magical population to drop, and Mother Magic decided to fix that problem. She made it so that some of the stronger wizards become bearers for the next generation. After a few centuries, there were a plenty of witches born, so there were less and fewer bearers until only one or two showed up within a century.” Hadrian explained the best he could. Jorah still looked confused, which most likely came with the rather horrible explanation of Hadrian’s part.

 

“Why are you telling me about a type of wizards that have been almost extinct for centuries?” Jorah asked with a puzzled frown on his face, not catching on. Hadrian heaved a sigh.

 

“Jorah, I’m one of them. I am a wizard who is able to naturally get pregnant.” Hadrian dropped the bomb that he was dreading on telling any of them.

 

“You... you… are able to get...Pregnant!?” Jorah sputtered in shock. Hadrian was insanely glad that none of the other Dothraki could understand what was being said, especially because of some of the curious looks they were getting. “But... didn’t the old man tell us that you had no magic, wouldn’t you need a mass amount to allow a man to carry?”

 

Hadrian nodded. “That old man declared me a squib, a wizarding family’s magic-less child, and managed to convince not only my parents but the rest of the wizarding world of it. That man made my life hell, and then I am sent away like a lamb to slaughter. If I _ever_ get my hands on that damn bastard, I will kill him!” Hadrian stopped when he saw the startled look on the translators face a few more interested ones from the riders nearest to them, he had to force himself to calm down. “I’m sorry, Jorah. I haven't gotten to vent about anything that has been happening to me these last few days.”

 

“It’s just fine Khaleesi. Better me than the Khal.” They both laughed a bit before they settled into the giving and answering each other's questions about their native worlds.

 

Hours later when Drogo found an area that was large enough to make camp for the night, they started setting up the tents and the fires.

 

Because Jorah and Hadrian were in the middle of the Khalasar, most of the tents were already set up by the time they arrived, including the large one that Hadrian recognized as the one he stayed in the night before.

 

Before Hadrian slipped off of his horse, Jorah leaned closer and whispered. “Khaleesi, many in the tribe do not think you are strong enough to be their Khaleesi. They may try to test you, it may be best to stay near the Khal or me at all times.” Hadrian nodded but knew that he was strong enough to take care of the few who wished to test him.

 

Hadrian slipped off of his horse and landed on the ground with little difficulty, shocking both Jorah and the others who must have been waiting to help him with the stiff legs that came from the first ride.

 

"Cushioning charms are going to be my best friend for the next few week while I get used to sitting in a saddle for that long." He turned and walked away with a smirk on his face.

 

He quickly entered the large tent and saw that it was set up the same way as it had been the night before which made it easier to search it to see if his husband was there. To Hadrian’s displeasure, he was nowhere in the tent. He sat on the sleeping furs, waiting for Drogo.

 

Hadrian heard the opening of the tent shift and looked up, giving a smile when he saw it was Drogo carrying two wooden bowls filled with something that looked almost like a stew. He handed one of the containers to Hadrian who nodded his thanks before lifting the bowl to his lips. He hummed in delight. The first taste was delicious, the sauce was the perfect; salty and a little spicy, the meat was so tender it practically melted in his mouth.

 

Hadrian smiled and ate more, watching as Drogo ate some of his own food before looking back at Hadrian making sure that he was eating his food as well. He was the perfect Dominant, making sure that he got the food he needed. Soon the bowl in Hadrian’s hands was empty, and he set it aside. The Khal stood up and walked in front of him and same as last night, Drogo stripped out of his clothing and weapons before slowly, almost with an air of caution, removing Hadrian’s tunic and pants. Hadrian didn’t fight his husband but did fidget when Drogo’s big work-callused hands brushed up against Hadrian’s skin.

 

Drogo moved them both to the middle of the furs, and this time Hadrian willingly moved closer to the larger man with a blush firmly on his cheeks. They were both naked...again.

 

Hadrian pushed his embarrassment down and shifted closer and set his head on Drogo’s bare chest and curling into the man’s side, letting himself drift into the deep sleep for the second time.

 

He could definitely get used to this...

 

Hadrian never noticed the surprised look on the Khal’s face, the large man never expecting Hadrian to feel as comfortable with him as he did.

 

**“Mine,”** Drogo growled softly before letting himself drift into a light slumber.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

**At Hogwarts (One Month Later)**

 

Severus had to keep up appearances. That meant that he had to go back to the damn school and pretend to be one of Dumbledore’s lackeys. It had been three weeks since he had the dreaded  ‘conversation’ with two possessive werewolves and a worried Grim animagus about their Cub being sold to the Dothraki.

 

Severus had stormed into their house and force-fed them each a calming draught before he told them everything. Starting when Severus saw Hadrian for the first time, Severus being Tobias who they have all heard about from Hadrian, and all the way up to the point of Severus coming back and reporting (Lying) to Dumbledore.

 

At the end both werewolves eyes were almost pure gold, they were angry, but they also looked anxious for their cub. Then Severus told them about his plan of them sneaking through the veil and joining Hadrian and the Dothraki. They immediately agreed, they would give the headmaster hell and would get to their cub if it was the last thing they did.

 

A week later he also told them about his partner, who would be coming along as well. It was a shock to all of them when Charlie Weasley, the Dragon handler walked into the room and gave Severus a peck on the lips before looking at the plans they had made so far.

 

It had taken three weeks to fortify their plan until it was one hundred percent foolproof. They decided to go through the Veil during one of the Hogwarts council meetings, during that time  Dumbledore and all of the higher up politicians would be at Hogwarts, along with many of the Aurors who would all be there to guard them. The only problem was that it would be happening a little over a month from now.

 

Over two months from when Hadrian was married to the Khal.

 

Severus was still making a mental list of everything they would need to bring and would need to get to the veil and find Hadrian after they finally made it there.

 

Severus was broken from his planning by the doors to the great hall being slammed open by a furious James Potter, who was quickly followed by Lily.

 

“Albus!” James practically yelled as he passed the tables full of stunned students, including Lucas Potter. “We just got back from our trip to Paris, and the wards on the house are gone!”

 

Dumbledore’s mouth dropped open along with many of the other Professors, that were sitting at the head table.

 

“Are you sure, James my boy? That does not seem possible, Lucas was there last week to make sure that his magic would keep the wards as strong as ever. He said they were still as strong as always.” It was well known that the Potter’s wards were the strongest in the world. Every ward that is ever put on a family's home is run and kept secure by the family it is bonded to. The family had to return, once a month even for just a moment to keep the wards strong. That was why when the Potters when on a trip, they always came back once a month so _Lucas_ could keep the wards strong.

 

After all, the _squib_ had no magic and had no way of keeping their precious Lucas safe from everyone that wanted to hurt him. The other “boy” was only in the way, he would take the fame away from Lucas. Lily and James refused to let that happen, it would ruin all of them. Merlin be damned, a _Squib_ in the Potter family! He’s an embarrassment to this entire family.

 

“Dumbledore, what is wrong with the wards? Bloody hell, there isn't even a sign that they were ever there.” He paused, a slightly crazed look entered Lily potter’s eyes. “It was _him,_ wasn’t it? That boy did it. Didn’t he!? That no good waste of space must have messed with the wards…” She trailed off mumbling to herself.

 

“I do not know. I will have your wards looked at as soon as I can. For now stay here at Hogwarts until they are fixed.” Dumbledore told them.

 

Severus nearly burst into laughter when he realized that the wards had fallen because Hadrian had been away from the Potter Estate for precisely one month and a day. Dumbledore had even sent the idiotic boy back to the estate, but he was so low in magic that he couldn’t even sense that the wards were gone. How Pathetic.

 

He couldn’t wait to see the headmaster finally realized that Hadrian was in no way the _squib boy_ that they all believed he was.  

 

 

 


	3. It's Time

Khal’s Consort: Chapter 3 - Languages   
Edited 5/17/2017

Being on the back of a horse, just sitting, taking in the picturesque scenery was nice and all but hadrian loved the days they just stayed at the camp. Being able to sleep in with his new husband was wonderful and being able to spend more time with him was wonderful, even if they haven't gone all that far since their bonding over two months ago, exception was the few kisses that they have shared, just the remembrance of the large dry lips against his own plump cherry ones made Hadrian smile brightly, not caring if he was given any strange looks.

Thankfully today was one of those rare calm days. Hadrian woke up later than he normally did, but when he woke surrounded by the strong muscular arms and his husbands warmth he decided that he would just curl up further and enjoy the time he had with the Khal. The Khal rolled over, pulling a startled Hadrian with him so the smaller man was laying on top of him and they were face-to-face. 

Hadrian relaxed and let his body go boneless, before leaning down and pecking the older man’s lips in a light kiss before leaning further down and nuzzled into Drogo’s neck, savoring the masculine smell that could only be named Drogo. They stayed that way for what could have easily be hours until Hadrian’s stomach growled and Drogo moved to bring him food, before the man moved out of the room he pulled Hadrian up and kissed him again, this time was not nearly as innocent as the last, it was clearly Hadrian being claimed. He loved every second of those lips on his and Drogo’s tongue dominating his mouth. It was over far too quickly when Drogo left the room to get the food. 

They ate, Drogo feeding Hadrian like he did every morning before they got dressed and left their tent. Hadrian patted the Khal on the arm and motioned to Jorah, silently telling him that he would be with him. Drogo nodded sharply and let him walk over to the translator. 

“Morning Jorah” Hadrian greeted like he did every morning. 

“Morning, how was your rest Khaleesi?” Jorah replied as they fell into their version of normal conversations. Talking about random things and asking questions about each others world. 

“Yes it is quite facinati-” Hadrian’s thought died instantly when he heard a sharp blade swing through the air behind his head and he saw Jorah’s face pale in front of him. 

Hadrian could tell that his assailant was aiming for the killing blow at his neck.   
He summoned a pair of his twin blades as he ducked down to the ground, the sword slashing right where his neck had been mere moments before. Hadrian stayed crouched on the ground watching the attacker stumble past, clearly not expecting him to be able to move out of the way of the obviously deadly attack. He stayed in the almost feral looking crouch holding his knives, crossing the sharp blades in front of his body as he glared at his attacker. 

Hadrian smiles as the attacker lunged again and again, it was almost overly boring for the wizard. That was until a second attacker a larger bulkier frame attempted to catch him off guard by attacking his back. Hadrian instantly noticed the second man and smiled even further, he quickly fell into the rhythm that he knew quite well. He quickly disposed of the first attacker, slit to the spine and warrior braid laying on the ground, severed from the dead man's head. 

In less than a second Hadrian had one knife to his second attacker's throat, nicking the skin deep enough to cause a steady stream of blood to coat the sun tanned skin. The other blade at the top of the attackers braid, Hadrian pulled the blade back and in that one moment the man who still had the sharp blade at his neck, was less than dirt to the rest of the Dothraki. 

Hadrian tossed the severed hair to the side and looked around at the audience that had gathered during the short assassination attempt. He saw a stunned looking Jorah standing next to the hulking form of the Khal, who had an expression of pure hatred aimed at the man who had dared attack his mate.

“Would you like to do the honor, dear husband? Or shall I?" Every face looked startled at the Dothraki language that came with such ease out of the small man’s mouth. To any others the Khal looked the same as he always did, but Hadrian saw differently. He saw a look of surprise, pride, and lust in those dark eyes.

"I would never take the pleasure from mine.” Drogo growled his consent, and Hadrian grinned, before pulling the knife away from the man’s neck, only to slam the other into the man’s chest, plunging it through the still beating heart, stopping it for the final time. He dropped the dead body onto the ground and wiped his bloody blade off on the man’s clothing. He banished the blades back to his trunk, before turning back to his husband.

Hadrian stepped forward so he was standing within arms reach of the Khal. A startled shriek left Hadrian’s mouth as he was hefted over the Khal’s strong shoulder and he was carried back to the tent that had been in not even an hour past. 

A large hand smacked Hadrian’s arse moments before he was unceremoniously dropped onto the furs they had been resting on mere hours before. Drogo followed him onto the bed and moved until he was hovering over the younger man, arms supporting his weight. Some of the other dothraki started laughing as they past them, calling out his win. 

"I apologise, my Husband, for not telling you that I could speak and understand the language of your people...” Hadrian started quickly before he was cut off by a deep laugh that reverberated through every one of Hadrian's nerves, making him shiver. 

“You are strong! My perfect, Strong Mate!” Drogo rumbled before lowering his body and showing Hadrian just how much he had enjoyed the show. The huge man’s hardness ground into Hadrian’s own, the smaller giving a low moan as his head fell back onto the furs. Hadrian didn’t even notice that his magic had banished their clothes to the floor, until he arched his back at the skin-on-skin contact releasing a loud moan that made the Khal smirk dangerously 

“I can s-see that y-you liked the fight...” Hadrian stuttered, as he arched his back and gave into what his husband was doing. Drogo thrusted his cock against Hadrian’s, quickly bringing them both astonishing pleasure. The larger man bit lightly at Hadrian’s throat, before moving lower to his collarbone and giving it the same attention. A single quick touch to his sensitive nipple was all it took.

“Drogo!” Hadrian screamed as he reached his first ever orgasm that wasn’t brought on by his own hand. Drogo’s eyes darkened impossible further as he watched his Khaleesi come undone and coat his own stomach with his seed. 

It took Hadrian a moment as he came down from the feeling of pleasure, to notice that the large man was sitting back watching him, still painfully aroused. He looked at his husband questioningly before he sat up and shifted so he was next to the large man. He hesitantly reached out a pale hand and gently touched the large cock, he felt Drogo stiffen slightly at the initial touch. 

Harry hesitantly wrapped his hand around the massive manhood, and hesitantly moved his hand. He got faster as he gained confidence when Drogo gave a low grunt. 

“Harder, Mine” Hadrian complied squeezing his hand harder, using the precum as lubricant to lessen the friction. It didn’t take long for drogo to release with a grunt, covering Hadrian’s hand in layer and layer of thick white cum. Hadrian vanished the mess with a casual wave of his hand. 

Hadrian was pulled onto Drogo’s lap so that he was sitting sideways on the larger man’s legs. He found that he was perfectly comfy, not minding in the slightest that they were both naked as the day they were born.

“Mine, Have you been with another?” Drogo asked hesitantly, like he was expecting the question to make Hadrian upset. Instead, Hadrian’s face lit up a bright red, and he ducked his head so it was turned into his neck.

“I have never been touched by anyone, Drogo.” Harry nuzzled his face into Drogo’s neck, “You are my first.”

“You are mine. No one will touch you!” Hadrian relaxed and cuddled into the man who he was slowly coming to love, loving how Drogo gently combed his calloused fingers through Hadrian’s long black hair, it was wonderful. He could never find a better mate, even if he had tried. 

____________________________  
With Severus

“Are all of you finished packing?” Remus asked the other four people in the room that were going with him to be with their son. 

It was finally time for them to go. All of them, Severus, Charlie, Sirius, Remus, and Fenrir were talking urgently in the main room of the Prince manor, going over the final plans on how they were going to manage to all get to the Veil and make their way to the world where Hadrian was now. It was so easy to see the nerves that filled each of the wizards and werewolves in the room, this had to go perfectly.

Everything they could need or want was packed into each of their bottomless packs. That includes that food and water they would need to survive while they tracked down their wayward son. Severus had explained to all of them that the Dothraki rarely stayed in one place and the only place they stayed in for more than a day of two was their holy city. 

They all packed more than the necessities, all of the personal possessions were also packed, they were never planning to return to this world.

“We have everything packed, when are we leaving I can’t wait to see our pup!” Sirius replied, practically bouncing in his place as his two mates watched amused to see how much their mate resembled a child waiting to go to the amusement park. Severus was looking at the clock on the wall, mentally doing the math.

“It’s time to go. The meeting will have started now and even the few that always get there late should be seated. Shrink and grab your things. Fenrir get over here, you cannot go as yourself.” Severus informed them all before handing the werewolf a medium sized vial filled with a slimy looking grey potion that could only be Polyjuice. The Werewolf pulled a face before talking the vial and downing its contents in one shot. 

“Ugh, gets worse every time I have to take it.” Fenrir complained as his muscular body thinned and his hair and eyes changed to a simple brown color, making him look exactly like the random muggle they had pulled off the street and stole a hair from before obliviating him. 

Severus was the first to go through the Floo Network and end up in the Ministries Atrium, the others quickly following. They quickly strode over the black marble floors towards the elevators. The group of men quickly got the attention of some of the ministry workers. Thankfully they managed to get all the way to the Department of Mysteries, before the Aurors were notified that there were unauthorized people in the section. 

They reached the room where the veil was, just in time for the halls to fill with the uniformed wizards. Somehow they all made it through the veil, even having to drag Sirius who had been hit with a stunner. 

The dense white fog that Severus remembered from his first few times through the veil was a much welcomed sight. They only paused moving, to wake Sirius, it would be quicker if they were all walking, not having to drag another person with them. Thankfully none of them were injured, a little banged up, but none of them were hurt all that much. They exited the veil and a quick pace not stopping to look around, it was best for them to keep moving. Dumbledore was probably being informed at that very moment. 

After they got to the clearing where the bonding between Hadrian and Khal Drogo had taken place they stopped deciding to eat the little bit of food they could stomach. Ferir, Sirius, and Remus were curled up together, pulling comfort from each other. Severus and Charlie were pulling the collection of five broomsticks out of their trunks. Flying would help them get to the boy faster than just walking would have been allowed them to.

They all mounted their brooms and Charlie cast the charm to point them in the direction that Hadrian was in, then they flew towards the one they thought of as family.

 

. . 

 

“Why did you not tell me that you could understand what I was saying?” Drop asked Hadrian while they were lounging on the bed of pillows and furs. Harry was sitting on one end of the bed with a small plate of food sitting on his lap which he picked at periodically between talking. 

“I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I just really didn't feel comfortable here yet. I really had no idea what to expect, I had been told of this arrangement the day before our bonding. I was so confused.” Hadrian admitted not looking at the Khal, thinking that the man was going to be angry with him. The man stiffened, studying Hadrian's face close making sure that he had understood what he had just said. 

“You didn’t know?” Drogo shifted forward, cupping Hadrian’s cheek softly. eyes still blazing with anger, but his movements with his Khaleesi were calm and caring. It would have seemed odd to any onlooker, but the Khal would never harm his mate. “The old man told me that you agreed. He did tell you about the people?” 

“No…” Hadrian admitted, noticing that his mate had tensed even further and his free hand was curled in a fist. Hadrian moved further and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, holding fast. Hadrian smiled when he felt the arms wrap around him, holding him safely in his arms as he started to explain. “I was not told anything about you or your people, but I do not blame you for that. It was Dumbledore, that old man you had talked to before. He is a manipulator, and would do anything for his plans to work. It's odd though, his manipulations worked in my favor this time. I have you, my Mate, and I have a home now, a real home. I would never trade this for anything.” The only thing that could make this better is a child, a son. Hadrian smiled as his heart sung at the thought of a child with the Khal. 

“That man will die!” The growled promise made Hadrian shiver, that man’s tone always did strange things to him. I will not allow any to live who have harmed my mate! You are mine!” 

“I am yours, and you Drogo, are mine as well. Do not forget that my mate. You are my Dominant and will be the father of my children!” Hadrian pulled back so he could look in his mates eyes, the bearer in the front part of his mind. His heat was getting closer, it was finally time to tell his mate. 

“Children?” It was endearing how confused the normally confident man was at that moment in time. His normally stoic almost angry looking face that he always wore around the other people was gone. It always vanished when they were alone together, only to come back when they left the tent. “Mate?”

“I need to tell you something.” Hadrian started softly, pausing before continuing, “I have already told Jorah, and I’m surprised that he hasn’t told you. I am what wizards would call a bearer. I have been blessed by Mother Magic with the ability to conceive children during certain times, which are called heats.” 

Drogo stayed still not reacting to Hadrian who was starting to get anxious. The first move he made was to bring his hand up and laid it on Hadrian's flat stomach, before his face twitched into one of the first smiles Hadrian had ever seen on the Khal’s face. Hadrian was stunned, the Khal was that happy to be able to have a child? 

“You are Happy?” Hadrian asked, wanting to make sure. 

“My mate can give me a child! Why would I be angry?” Drogo replied not missing a beat. A huge smile that graced the wizard's face as his tears started to drip down his face. The man had a questioning look in his eyes, obviously wanting to know what made him cry. 

“I’m happy, so happy to have gotten this life.” Was all Hadrian said, allowing his mate to hold him in his arms for the rest of the afternoon.


	4. Arrival and Bonding

Khal’s Consort Chapter 4  
Because of the use of translation charms- English will be bolded from now on. 

The group of wizards flew in the direction their cub was in, as they have been for almost a full week now. All of them were definitely getting a bit board of sitting on a broom. Thank Merlin for cushioning charms otherwise they may never be able to walk straight. The fear of being caught by Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic had worn off a day or two Into their trip, and instead the anxiousness of finding Hadrian had been building. They couldn’t wait to be a family, like they never could have in their original world because of Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Severus was the only one in the group that was also filled with a huge amount of nervous thoughts filling his mind. He wondered if Hadrian had gotten the note he placed in the teens pocket. And if he had found the note, what kind of reaction would be waiting for him when they arrived at the Dothraki camp. Would he be greeted as Tobias or as Snape. The suspense was starting to pull at him. 

They were getting close, they could tell by how the point-me spell was making the wand insistently jab at the air in front of them. It was at most an hour or two before sunset, and they wanted to get there today if they could.

Surprisingly they actually made it there within the hour.

Remus, Sirius, Fenrir, Charlie were staring gobsmacked at the site that a full Dothraki camp. Tents, fire, and people taking up the huge plane of flatland. The wizards were currently perched at the top of a mountain near the camp. Severus was the only one who knew what to expect when they reached their destination, and even he was still in awe of the image the Dothraki people made.

They decided that the best action they could take to reveal themselves to the group would be to put weapons away and the make their way slowly. More importantly making their arrival obvious, so they were less likely to get themselves killed accidentally if they were seen from a distance making their way to the camp.

Before they even made it all the way down the mountain they were grabbed by the guards at the edge of the camp. 

“We are here to see the Hadrian, your Khaleesi, could you take us to him?” Severus was the one to greet the guards.

“Fine” One of the guards grunted, before prodding them to move to the camp obviously not happy with having to bring outsiders into their camp, but they did anyway because it was for their Khaleesi. The wizards all chose to keep an eye on the blades that were still pointed in their direction, and let the guards lead them.

 

_______________________

 

Hadrian was enjoying the meat that was being passed about by the larger fire at the center of the camp. Drogo and Hadrian were seated on a fur pelt that was placed on the ground for them. The little wizard sitting on his husband’s lap, allowing the Khal to pick the tender meat off the bone and hand feed the pieces to him. None of the other Dothraki were even glancing at what was now a common action between their Khal and Khaleesi. Everything was calm and relaxed, Hadrian was near falling asleep with how comfortable they all were. 

Hadrian woke up when he heard a commotion getting closer to them by the second, and he felt Drogo stiffen under him. 

“Pup!” Hadrian looked where the yell had come from and froze momentarily when he caught a glimpse of the man who yelled. He jumped out of his husband’s lap and ran and the wizards, as the Dothraki sat stunned at the display he was putting on. 

“Papa!” He yelled when if finally caught up to him that they were really there. He ran at them nearly knocking them over as he crashed into Sirius and Fenrir. Hadrian nearly felt happy tears filling his eyes as they embraced. Remus pulled Hadrian away from the two to hug him as well. 

“Hadrian, we missed you so much Cub.” He sounded so relieved, before kissing the top of his head and holding him at arms length to look over his cub. Hadrian looked happier than any of the wizards had ever seen him. His skin was tanner than before, and the only thing he was wearing were tan pants, a rather see-through green sleeveless top, and leather Sandals. I was easy to see why he was wearing those, because each of the five wizards were relying on cooling spells due to the harsh heat. More importantly he looked healthy and happier than any of them ever seen him before.

“Mate?” The deep voice of Khal Drogo pulled their attention back to their surroundings, the Khal and a large crowd had gathered to see what the commotion was about. 

“Drogo, these are my three fathers, Sirius, Fenrir, and Remus. They were more of a family to me than the ones who birthed me.” He informed his husband, pointing to each of the three. He pointed to Severus hesitantly. “This is… Tobias, he was always there for me growing up, he trained and taught me, next to him is Charlie, his mate.”

Drogo’s eyed Severus who was looking at Hadrian with hope plastered onto his tired face, “he was the one who brought you unwillingly into our bonding.” He stated flatly. 

“He was forced to by the old man who wanted your army, he was trying to protect me.” Hadrian told him. Drogo was silent for a moment, before nodding, showing his understanding of the situation. 

A few moments later the visitors and Hadrian were sitting in a small group each with a plate food and a cup of milk, which was easier to get than water. 

“Hadrian… I am so sorry about everything,” Severus tried to apologize to the teen. Who looked at him sternly for a moment before smiling and lightly shaking his head. 

“You will always be Tobias to me, you saved me as a child and helped me grow into the person I am today, you have nothing to apologize for.” 

Severus still looked torn about the situation, “I was the one who took you through the Veil. If I had taken you away then you would never have been in this situa-.” 

“No! I am finally free from that place, I am happy now.” Hadrian was giving all of them stern looks as he spoke. “I have a mate whom I think I love and a home that that is far better than I had ever thought I could have. So please, do not say anything about changing the past, because it led me here.” The group was silent, for the last two and a half months they were thinking the worst case scenario. That Hadrian was being raped and beaten by a tribe of savages. They never once imagined the opposite, that Hadrian was treated like a queen and happier than ever while living with the Dothraki and the massive Khal. 

“Pup, I have a question,” Sirius had a bit of a smirk growing on his face. “Did you happen to know that the wards around the Potter manor were going to fall?” 

Hadrian gave a not so graceful snort, “Of course I did Padfoot. I still can’t believe that they thought that it was Lucas keeping the wards up and running. The looks on their face must have been priceless.” Hadrian grinned when he saw the others nodding and breathing out small Laughs, all of them happy to leave the serious conversations for later. 

“What about you guys, and Charlie I bet you miss Romania, huh?” Charlie looked thankful to be included in their conversation. “A bit, dragons were my passion, but I would rather be here with Sev- Sorry I meant Tobias.” He turned to Tobias, “I think that name fits you better than Severus. Tobias is the real you, not the Severus persona you use with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix.” Severus gave the largest smile that everyone except for Charlie had ever seen on the man’s face. 

They talked about random nonsense filled with laughs and smiles well into the night.

“Mate” Hadrian smiled up at his massive mate, he loved when Drogo called his that. 

“Yes, my one?” 

“Jorah with show them to their tents.” Hadrian nodded and faced the five men, “good night guys, I’ll see you all in the morning.” He gave them each another hug and wished them a good night again. As soon as they were done, Hadrian was slung over his husband’s shoulder and they were headed towards their tent. Hadrian was laughing and waving at the group behind them. The smile on his face was practically radiant, calming all of the men who were startled at their pup being abruptly stolen from them. 

They were being escorted to their tents that were further towards the edge of the camp. “I have heard a lot about all of you from the Khaleesi, he had missed you all greatly.” Jorah spoke to them. 

“We have missed him as well, if only we could have gotten here sooner…” Fenrir trailed off. 

Jorah gave them all a sympathetic look, “Understandable, but I think Hadrian's time here was good for him. The Khal and him have bonded further than either of them had thought they would. Now they are nearly inseparable and very affectionate with each other. I’ve been with Hadrian since he joined the Dothraki, and have been with Khal Drogo for years. They have both changed so much in the time I have know both of them.” He told them while they walked, until they reached the basic tents. 

“These are temporary tents until better dwelling are fashioned. In the morning you may want to stay by these tents, one of us will come find you when the morning meal is ready, have a good night.” 

Charlie smiled at the man, “Thank you, and have a good night as well.” They entered the tents and all that was in them was a frame piled with pelts. It was not much, especially with what some of the other tents looked like when they were walking past, but at the moment they were all so tired that they fell onto the furs and were asleep within moments. Severus with Charlie in the smaller of the two tents and the group of three mates in the others. They slept well, having a bed and knowing that Hadrian was safe and with them again.   
_______________

Hadrian was dropped on their furs with his husband hovering over him on the bed. “Thank you for letting them stay, I’ve missed them.” His voice was quiet but filled with happiness. 

“You are mine. If something as simple as this will make you smile, it will be done.” The considerate words moved Hadrian. Who had never believed that he could have someone like the Khal, who is feared by many people around this world, but was still the kind, attentive mate Hadrian had gotten to know. 

In that instant Hadrian knew. 

Warning - SEX SCENE M/M - Please Skip to next chapter if you need to

He reached forwards and dragged his dominant down on top of him to give him a delicious heated kiss. Tongues dipping in and tasting as Drogo rutted against him lightly. 

“Dominant, I want you. Please…” Hadrian broke away from the kiss panting to catch his breath. He felt Drogo pause in his movements, and looked up to see why he stopped. The Khal was looking at him, eyes never wavering from his. 

“Are you sure my mate? I will not force myself on you.” He spoke even as his moved his hand to brush Hadrian's hair away from his face, he moved into the action, smiling up at his sweet dominant. 

“I am ready Drogo, please take care of me.” The innocence of the words broke through the Khal’s barriers, and he practically tore the shirt off of his Submissive. Before latching his mouth onto the pale neck, sucking and biting lightly at the skin. While his hands started wandering, from his nipples to his stomach and sides, barely grazing the soft skin. He let go of Hadrian’s neck only to pull off his submissives pants. Before shucking his own clothing, revealing the hard massive cock and sculpted body, the sight making Hadrian’s smaller cock twitch in arousal.

Before Drogo had a chance to move back to the bed, Hadrian slid off and walked to his trunk. Quickly pulling out a small bottle of oil before and lying back on the bed of soft furs. Drogo watched, lust darkening his eyes as his mate coated his own fingers and reached down preparing himself for his dominant. 

Letting moans and light groans at the feeling of grazing his own prostate left his mouth. The act seemed hotter when Hadrian looked up and saw the larger man stroking his manhood firmly as his eyes never strayed from where his fingers were thrusting into his own hole. After the inserting the fourth finger Hadrian deemed himself properly stretched. 

“My mate come here.” Hadrian beckoned Drogo to their bed and let his mate settle between his spread legs, gasping when their cocks brushed up against each other. Hands running over each other’s bodies as their mouths met again and again. 

Hadrian reached down with his still slick hand and coated his husband’s manhood, stroking it a few more times than really needed. 

“I am ready, please make me yours” Hadrian whispered. 

Drogo lined up his manhood before shifting his hips slightly to push in before pulling back out. Each thrust pushing slightly further in, until Hadrian was squirming and panting mess completely overwhelmed by pleasure each time his mate’s cock dragged out and plunged back in hitting that one spot inside him that had him going boneless in bliss.

Drogo gripped his hips in his strong hands as he started going faster, harder until he was practically slamming into his small, pliant, beautiful husband.

The pleasure was overtaking Hadrian and he could feel himself nearing his peak, a few more thrusts from his powerful, deadly mate pushed him over the edge. Hadrian screamed as he came all over their bodies, his mate still plunging his cock into the clenching channel, dragging out his pleasure. After a few more hard, fast thrusts Drogo bowed over Hadrian, biting firmly into his neck and releasing his seed into his mate with a loud growl of completion. The hot feeling filling Hadrian had his eyes closing as he threw his head back onto the furs. 

Milking his release for a moment more before stilling and letting them both catch their much needed breath. Drogo pulled out slowly, making sure he was not hurting his mate who gasped at the over stimulation. It was apparent that Hadrian was far to boneless to move, so Drogo moved them both so his mate was one his side head cushioned on Drogo’s arm and the other wrapped securely around Hadrian's trim waist. 

They both basked in the feeling of each other and the bond forming between them, they easily slid into content sleep still curled together.  
__________________________________

Sorry about it being a small chapter, it just seemed like the right place to cut it off.

I do have a poll up so you can let me know which you would like updated first. Thank you and sorry for the HUGE time gap!


End file.
